Eggsy Imagine - From Assignment to Love
by DreamsAndIllusions
Summary: For YOUR latest assigment, you and Eggsy are tasked to retrieve an important document from a terrorist's house. You had to take the role of a sexy lady, to seduce the Host, get him to give the code to unlock the door and allow Eggsy entry to his private bedroom. When distraction turns into disaster, who would be able to stop things from spinning out of control? ONESHOT. EGGSY/YOU.


**So this is a Oneshot Eggsy Imagine kind of story. I hope you like it. If you're new to reading Imagines, Y/N stands for Your Name. I hope you readers and Eggsy lovers out there would enjoy this piece. Note: This is rated T, but there may be one or two portions in the story that is a little towards the sexual side, but not really touching the M rating.**

"All right, Elaine. It's all yours now. You know what you have to do?" Your earpiece buzzed.

Elaine Zara. That was your cover name. Kingsman had created a whole new profile for your latest mission, right down to your backstory and family.

Taking a deep, steadying breath, you whispered, "Yes, Merlin."

This assignment was highly important. If you failed to retrieve the files, those terrorists would leave the entire continent in ruins.

You sat in silence as Eggsy drove the elegant sports car down the decorated road, towards the enormous private house at the end of the lane. Even from this distance, you could hear the beat of loud music and cheerful chatter of the guests.

Your colleague and close friend Eggsy, whom you maybe had a small, tiny little crush on – nothing major, of course - had been unusually quiet today. Only upon driving up to the drop-off point of the house did he finally break the silence.

"You ready, Y/N?" He asked, turning to look at you.

You met his captivating brown eyes, and hoped that your thin layer of make-up was able to conceal the slight blush rising up your cheeks.

Damn. You did not just fall for him, did you? He's handsome features and wonderful personality was sure to get him a crowd of girls going head over heels for him. There was sure to be many better girls out there that he would love more than you. You're probably just a mere colleague to him, anyway.

Trying not to get distracted, you replied, "Yeah, I think so. So I waltz into the palace and try to woo him with my awesome looks, distract him and get him to turn off the security cameras. Then you sneak into his bedroom and get the documents. What could go wrong, right?"

You must have looked a little flustered, because Eggsy lay a comforting hand on your thigh.

"Well, I mean, there are so many things that can go wrong." You added as an afterthought. "What if the host does not get turned on by me? What if I'm not good or pretty enough to – "

Eggsy cut in before you could finish. "Y/N, you are one of the best few agents Kingsman has ever had. And as to whether you are attractive enough…you needn't worry about that."

He looked like he wanted to say more, but the servants of the house were coming over to your car to help you to open the doors.

Before the servants could open the door, however, Eggsy had already jumped out of his side of the car, and hurried over to open your side of the car door. Then, he offered you a hand.

Smiling at his gentlemanly attitude, you gladly took his strong, firm hand, and stepped out of the car.

Your blood-red gown cascaded down to your ankles. It was specially tailored by Kingsman designers, made to emphasize your curves and assets. This also meant that your dress had a plunging neckline that barely covered your breasts, and such a high slit that showed your long legs with every step you took. Your feet were clad in silver high-heeled shoes, and your lush coffee brown hair was draped over your left shoulder.

As Eggsy and you walked through the entrance of the grand house, your eyes took in the splendor and magnificence of this place. Rich people could be seen eating and drinking everywhere, and delicate ornaments were placed in every corner of the house.

Eggsy led you to the center of the hall, gently holding your hand in his, and supporting you. He looked absolutely glamorous in the bespoke Kingsman suit and gelled up hair. But you pried your eyes off him and immediately spotted your target.

The host of the party stood talking to a small group of guests.

This was your chance. You kept a confident posture, and held your head high. Eggsy gave you a reassuring nod to go ahead, and released your hand.

It was now or never. You were on your own.

You took slow and steady strides, careful to sway your hips with every step, and letting your dress billow behind in the air. With your hand, you picked up a glass of Champaign from a nearby waiter, and held it precariously in your hand.

As soon as you were about 5 meters away from the host, he looked up at you. As his gaze settled on you, you took one look at the dreamy glint in his eye, and knew he was hooked. You knew from experience that whenever you had to play the attractive young female, your target would have that strange unfocused look on their face, with their lips slightly parted.

Now, all you have to do, was to keep up the act, which kind of made you feel out of your skin, and do what you were tasked to do.

You look away from your target, as though he wasn't that interesting. You take a turn to the left, and took a sip of your Champaign, and pretending to look around for someone.

"Target's approaching." Eggsy said through your earpiece. "See? I told you there's nothing to worry about."

Just on cue, the host, wearing a brown tuxedo, with his hair all gelled up, touched you gently on your shoulder.

"Hello, my darling. I'm glad I have invited you to my party tonight, Miss…"

"Zara." You said sweetly. "But please, call me Elaine."

He nodded and stuck out a hand, offering you a handshake. "Well, Elaine, you look stunningly beautiful tonight."

You accepted his hand, and pretended to blush, raising one hand to your cheek. "Oh! Thank you!" then with a seductive bite on by bottom lip, you replied, "You are the most handsome man I have ever met."

The host raised his glass of wine and you did the same with yours.

He spoke in a low tone, "I do hope I will get to know you better, my darling."

Taking your chance to win over him, you replied with a wink, "As do I. Is there a less crowded room in this wonderful palace where we could have a more private conversation?"

He smiled, and a hungry look was shown in his eyes. You knew he was in for it.

"Why, of course. How would you like coming to my bedroom for a nice chat?"

You tilted your head slightly at his words, pretending to comprehend what he'd just said. "I would _love_ that."

As you said that, you took a step closer to him, so that his chest was just centimeters away from your breasts. You saw his eyes travel from your face to your chest area, before quickly looking back at you.

The host placed his right hand on your lower back, perhaps lower than you felt comfortable with, and led you towards a smaller, less crowded corridor. His had sent tingles of slight annoyance down your spine. Who did he think you were?

All of a sudden, as you were walking down the less crowded corridor, he stopped. You slowed your pace, and turned to look at him with a questioning expression.

He stole a glance back down the corridor and looked at the crowded hall area, which was where the main party was being held.

"You came here alone? You didn't bring another person along?" He asked.

You knew that if you said you were along, it would sound like you are an easy person. That was making it way too easy for him. It wouldn't even sound realistic.

Forcing your expression into what hoped to be a nervous look, you glanced back down the corridor, looking at the party in the hall. You caught Eggsy keeping an eye on you from behind the food table.

"Um…no." You said, "That guy there came with me. He's been trying to get me to look at him for about 2 years."

The host beside you gave you a raised eyebrow, and you carried on. "But I don't really like him. He's quite a pervert."

Though you knew very well that your voice wasn't loud enough for Eggsy to hear a single word of what you've just said, you couldn't help but give an apologetic look in his direction.

You turn back to look at the host and continued, saying the total opposite of what you actually mean, "But you're not one, I can tell. Shall we continue?"

He agreed, this time looking happier than ever, putting his hand around your waist and steering you through the maze of corridors. You knew that Eggsy was following behind stealthily after you.

Finally, you came to a room with gold embodied doors. And two servants on either side of the door pushed it open, showing the interior of a lush and cosy bedroom.

The two of you went straight for the bed, sitting at the edge, with your legs dangling off the side of the bed.

"Elaine, my darling, what would you like to tell me? We're in private." He said, scooting closer to you. It took all your strength not to punch him in the face.

You leaned closer to him, pressing your body onto his, and positioning your lips just beside his ears.

Your well-practiced hands slid into his jacket, and slid them off him quickly. You heard him take a deep breathe, inhaling the light rose perfume on your body.

"I'd like to have some fun, if you don't mind?" You whispered.

He nodded feverishly, and unbuttoned his on shirt, and ripped them off his body. Then he stood up quickly to unzip his pants. You could not stop now, you had to keep him distracted for a while longer.

"I do not mind, my lovely."

His fingers reached for the zip behind your back, and tugged the zip down. Your spine tingled again, reaching all the way to the back of your neck. But you resisted the strong urge to smack him. You'd get your chance later.

Your dress loosened, and the straps slipped off your shoulder. But before the front of your dress was able to reveal your more private areas, you put an arm across your chest.

"Wait." You softly, "I need to know if you trust me before we proceed."

He looked with you with hunger in your eyes. He would agree to anything.

"I do. How would you like me to prove it?"

You smiled innocently. "Maybe…you could tell me the code for your bedroom door?"

He laughed. "That's easy. It's 8-2-4-7."

"8. 2. 4. 7." You spoke clearly, to allow Merlin you hear the code.

"Yes, that's right, my sweet." Your host said.

"Good job Y/N. He's really such a bastard." Merlin replied.

You smiled, "Thank you for trusting me. I knew you were a good man."

Your host grinned, his eyes raking over your half-undressed body. He resumed tugging your dress down.

Your red dress slid down further, revealing your black bra. You desperately wanted this to stop, but you still had one more thing to do. You had to keep his eyes on you while Eggsy sneaked into his room.

Your earpiece buzzed again. It was Merlin, "Eggsy. Door's unlocked. Your turn, get the documents."

You pulled the man down onto the bed, lying with your back on the silky sheets, while your host was on top of you. He was heavy, but this was the only way that he could not get a view of the bedroom door.

Your covered breasts was pressed onto his bare chests, and your stomach was brushing his. Both your hips were connected, and he buried his head in the crook of your neck.

You closed your eyes, trying not to think about the huge amount of displeasure you are experiencing. It would be all over soon.

The man slid his hand behind your back, fiddling with the clasp of your bra.

You kept your eyes closed and prayed that Eggsy was done with getting the documents. You were stuck under his heavy body, and there was no way you could throw him off.

You felt your bra being unclasped, and the fabric separating his chest from your bare breasts loosened.

Come on Eggsy! You screamed mentally in your head.

The host slid lower, so that his head was somewhere above your barely covered breasts.

You shut your eyes tight, embracing the worst to come. But it didn't.

Suddenly, the weight above you jerked, and was shoved off you. The host fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes. Wondering what had magically happened, you opened your eyes.

Eggsy stood to one side of the bed, with a syringe in his hand. You recognized it as a sleeping drug. He glanced down at you for about less than a second, and seeing your not-so –decent body, he closed his eyes and quickly spun around the face the wall.

"Sorry, Y/N. I…I didn't mean to look." Eggsy said hurriedly. "I…I'll just go out and wait till you get dressed."

You blushed heavily, and your face felt like it was burning. You quickly clasped back your bra and picked up the red dress you had dropped on the floor.

"Um..Eggsy?" You said tentatively.

Still facing the wall, he replied, "Are you okay, Y/N? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

His voice sounded harder than usual, and you wondered why.

"He didn't. But that was way out of my comfort zone. He's such a perverted creep. Thank goodness you arrived. It could have been too late."

When he didn't respond, you asked carefully, "Eggsy, what's wrong? You are acting very different today. Did something happen?"

Eggsy looked to one side, although you knew he could not see you. Then, he sighed. "It's stupid. I was just worried that that guy would take advantage of you, and I can't let that happen."

You frowned. You've done these kind of things before on other missions. This was the first one with Eggsy as your partner though.

"Hey, I've done these before." You replied, "Well, this one went a little further than I would have liked, but thank God you rescued me before anything really bad happened."

Eggsy shook his head, taking off the Kingsman glasses. "That's not it. The reason is because…Y/N…I'm in love with you. You are the best thing that's ever happened in my life. I love everything about you. Your wonderful personality, your attitude…everything. But you are too nice a person not to have any other guy falling for you. I had no chance."

My brain tried to process what he'd just said. He…loves me too? I thought I'm the one who had no chance with him.

"Eggsy…" You started to say.

"Y/N, I'm sorry, I know you probably already have a boyfriend. I shouldn't have said that."

You shook your head, even though Eggsy couldn't see your face. "Eggsy…I was going to say that I love you too. I thought you were the one who had a girlfriend."

You could see Eggsy look up from the ground in surprise, and you could tell he had a smile on his face.

"I promise I'm single, Y/N." He laughed.

Your heat felt so much lighter as you replied with a grin, "So am I, Eggsy."

Your earpiece buzzed, and Merlin said to the both of you, "Oh I know very well where this conversation is going to go. Eggsy, if you've injected the host with the full sleeping dose, you should know that he won't wake up till morning. Oh, and I'll keep an eye to make sure no one budges in this room."

You laughed and replied at the same time as Eggsy did.

"Thank you, Merlin."

Eggsy unbuttoned his suit and threw it on the floor. As he did so, he loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. Then he turned to face you, who was lying on the bed.

"The host fell asleep. Mind if I take over, Y/N?" He said with a wink.

You smiled, and for the first time this night, it wasn't forced.

"If it's you, you're welcome." You laughed.

And as he tipped onto the bed, your legs tangled around each other, your body against his well define abs, your fingers stroking his soft hair, and with his strong arms around you, he pulled you in for a kiss.

That was how it all started as an assignment, and ended up with your love.

 **Please do give me comments on this Oneshot. I may make another Oneshot if this turns out well :) Thank you!**


End file.
